


Addams Traditions

by phantomas (sil)



Category: The Addams Family (1991)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1641359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sil/pseuds/phantomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morticia and Wednesday have a conversation. In rhymes. Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addams Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO sorry. Feel free to laugh at me, however, I think the prompt for this was great.
> 
> Written for Caro Dee

 

 

Addams Traditions (with apologies to poets everywhere)

Morticia says: \----------------------

Women rules, don't you forget

The secret is well hidden

in the skull of Uncle Fred

Wednesday says: \----------------------

Dear mother, how about

those lovely cakes

you burned today?

Morticia says: \----------------------

Spit of frogs and just a pinch

of that rusty cornea

we dug last week.

Wednesday says: \----------------------

Should I always bow and hide

the big long knife 

that I keep by my side?

Morticia says: \----------------------

Never a guest

meet without zest!

Of course you should show them

your blades and your claws

especially when

they are your in-laws.

Wednesday says: \----------------------

Is it proper manners

to lick all your fingers

when you are just done

with mixing a potion

or is that too much fun?

Morticia says: \----------------------

Oh my dear child, 

of course you should try.

How otherwise 

to learn the disguise

of sweet almond dust all over the crust

and of rich belladonna

in the iguana's pies?

Wednesday says: \----------------------

So many things

to learn and remember!

Next time I'll buy 

black paper plenty

and with liver ink

I will make sure

to write it all down

and let it mature.

 


End file.
